


Льды

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Баки смотрит и ждет.





	

Самолет трясется, словно божья колесница со сломанным колесом. Ход неровный, тревожный, низкое гудение разносится по всему разломанному салону, из дыры в полу сквозит так, будто Стив сидит спиной к ледяному вентилятору. 

Стив думает, бил ли Баки в спину такой же холодный ветер, когда он летел вниз, или он ничего не чувствовал от страха? 

Стив ничего не чувствует. 

Пегги плачет, уговаривает его не глупить, строит планы. Стив тоже строил планы, пока Баки не разбился, думал, что женится на ней, потом появятся дети, дом, воскресные игры в кругу большой дружной семьи. Вкусные горячие ужины. 

А когда Баки упал, оказалось, что это все Стиву не нужно.

Голос Пегги прерывается, шипит, хрипит, посвистывает — передатчик так искажает звуки, что Стив ее почти не узнает. Он отвечает невпопад и, опомнившись, исправляется, а Пегги всхлипывает, говорит о танцах и свидании. Стив улыбается — у них правда могло бы получиться, они правда бы поженились несмотря ни на что, потому что Пегги захотела бы, а Стив не был бы против. Но не сложилось. 

И, пожалуй, хорошо, что не сложилось. Недоговаривать правду такой девушке, как она, было бы некрасиво и нечестно. Пегги никогда ничего от него не скрывала. И не скрывала бы. 

Стив, зовет она, Стив, Стив, и это ее британское «Ш». «Штив», получается у нее. Он долго не мог привыкнуть. 

Не надо, «Штив». 

Надо, Пегги. 

Когда Баки сорвался с поезда, Стив еле удержался, чтобы не прыгнуть за ним. Прыгнуть, схватить, поймать, спасти, найти. Забрать домой. Уйти с ним. За ним. Что угодно. Он этого не сделал, он удержался. 

Он бился головой о покореженный вырванный кусок стены вагона, он плакал и цеплялся за балку, его ноги соскальзывали, ледяной встречный ветер лупил в спину, пробираясь к самой коже, щит валялся на полу, поезд двигался вперед, Зола визжал от страха. А Баки остался внизу. 

Пожалуйста, «Штив». 

Она все пытается его остановить, все взывает к памяти, к будущему, к прошлому, к настоящему. Врет, лукавит, хитрит, и плачет, и плачет, и плачет. Стив слышит слезы в ее голосе, пропадающем, дрожащем, неприятном. Он не хочет ее слушать, но больше некого, и Стив до последнего держит с ней связь, потому что боится остаться один. 

Пегги не виновата в том, что жива. Она не виновата, что так выпали карты, не Пегги отправила Баки на смерть. Не Пегги его не удержала. 

Стив смотрит через стекло на приближающиеся льды и крепче сжимает пальцы на подлокотниках кресла. Сквозняк в салоне крутит вихри, снег летает вокруг Стива, оседает на бледной коже рук и не тает. Они приближаются к концу — и он, и снег, и ветер. Самолет не хочет гибели, он гудит все отчаяннее с каждым преодоленным ярдом, и Стив не может его слушать. Против всех законов логики он слышит в этом гуле крики, и в памяти всплывают летние дни, мальчишеские игры и первые драки. Баки всегда был задирой, Баки всегда был защитником. 

Баки всегда был. 

Снега столько, что не хватает глаз окинуть взглядом это ледяное царство. Стив смотрит вперед, только вперед, и больше не моргает, потому что сейчас дорог каждый миг. Это все, что у него осталось. Это все, что у него когда-либо было.

Это мой выбор, Пегги, говорит он. Пойми, пожалуйста, правильно. 

Пегги плачет.

Связь обрывается. 

Газетная вырезка с ее фотографией вылетает из крышки компаса, не удержавшись на сквозняке, и Стив видит улыбающееся лицо Баки. 

Привет, говорит он и улыбается в ответ. Лицо морозят ледяные полосы, растекаются по щекам. Баки смотрит и ждет. 

Самолет разбивается.


End file.
